


In Which Lea and Isa molest Terra

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, M/M/M, Molestation, Shounen ai, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, Lea and Isa are molesting Terra. Or at least are about to. I know this won't get any comments (as much as i'd like that XD) but I wanted to share it anyway.</p>
<p>This took me maybe 12 minutes with my Bamboo tablet and good ol' Untitled Paint Windows 7 version.</p>
<p>Kingdom Hearts (c) SQUARE ENIX & DISNEY INTERACTIVE<br/>AU Xemnas-looking Terra idea (c) Regen Mitternacht [or at least I hope so]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Lea and Isa molest Terra

 

I think there should be an actual way to post art beside having to put a link up to someplace you already have it but oh well. What do you guys think? Not bad for a 12 minute doodle.


End file.
